


A Suffield Tale

by DanTanner20



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1910s, Drama & Romance, Edwardian Period, Eventual Sex, F/M, Nobility, Period Typical Attitudes, Protective Parents, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTanner20/pseuds/DanTanner20
Summary: In the Edwardian Era, a forbidden romance buds. Constance Surfield, an English Baroness, has a crush on none other than the son of a small business owner: Jack Scroft. However, her strict mother does not approve. Torn between the high expectations of her mother and her love, she faces a decision. Will she live as what people want her to be, or will she live by her own accord?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_April 29, 1912_

Over the Northern English town of Surrwick, grayish clouds drifted overhead. The warmth and light of the afternoon sun were obscured by the clouds, so the town weather was colder and windier than usual. Upon the cobblestone and asphalt roads of the town, a little over ten thousand inhabitants continued with their casual business. The streets were filled with the conversations of pedestrians and the sounds of carriages and oh- those newfangled automobiles. Various small businesses sold their goods and offered their services. Bakers sold their warm bread, crunchy biscuits, and sweet cakes. Shops sold clothing and other items at their best prices. The inhabitants of Surrwick could care less about the weather.

On the outskirts of the town, the Suffield mansion stood. Among the grassy fields, it stood out as an architectural marvel of the English Baroque style. The lawns and gardens around the mansion were well kept with all the flowers watered and the hedges trimmed. All of the mansion grounds were surrounded by a stone wall to protect them from any intruders.

Baroness Constance Suffield, an auburn-haired and blue eyed young woman, returned to her bedroom to read her favorite book: _Pride and Prejudice_. Like the characters within that literary masterpiece, Constance hoped that she would find someone who could love her as she was. Despite having unblemished skin and a slender figure, she could not attract a suitor. Although the Victorian era had long since passed, women were still expected to follow the traditional roles of the submissive wife. Constance, of course, did not fulfill that role. Before she could begin rereading her book, she was interrupted.

“ _Constance!_ ” a voice yelled from behind her door.

“What, Mother?” Constance said, huffing as she set down her book.

The irritated baroness strode to the door before opening it. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at her mother with an expression that seemed to ask “What must I do now?”

Tatiana Suffield, the Baronetess of the Suffield noble family, was a slender English beauty. Anyone who saw her and her eldest daughter, Constance, could see the resemblance. They both had wavy auburn hair that went past the shoulders and glinted in the sunlight like copper. Their irises were a dark blue, entrancing those who looked into them. For certain, Constance looked much like her mother, but her small nose and oval face came from her father: Baron Benedict Suffield. 

“With that attitude, you will never be in good company with anyone. It is no wonder that you have not attracted a suitor yet. You must learn to behave more like a proper Suffield lady like your younger sister.”

“But, Mother!”

“Hush, those objections will get you nowhere. Any more of that, and I will have to punish you for your poor manners. Now follow me, your father requested for you to see him.”

“Yes, Mother,” Constance said, sighing.

Constance followed her mother down the hallway, stopping in front of an oak door. The young baroness watched her mother knock on the last door before her father opened it. He was dressed in his gray suit and red tie, and his brown hair was well-combed. Benedict Suffield, the patriarch of the Suffield family, was known as very different compared to his wife. Keeping appearances were not all that he had as a well-bred gentleman. Unlike his wife, he lacked stubbornness and had more leniency for his daughters.

“Come in,” he said.

Tatiana and Constance stepped into the study room. Bookshelves covered most walls of the room, and they were stocked with plenty of novels and reference books. In the center of the room, a table stood. Four chairs surrounded it. Except for one, the Suffields took their seats to discuss an important family matter.

“Where is my sister?” Constance asked.

Benedict looked away with a distant look. “I suppose that she must have run off somewhere, perhaps her room.”

“Then I will have to fetch your sister. Stay here, Connie.”

“I will.”

As her mother left, Constance felt curious. Why did her father request for her and her sister to come? She tried to remember if she had done a major infraction of family rules and etiquette. Nothing came to memory except for her outspokenness of her feelings and thoughts. Could her father have finally decided to take action about that issue?

“Papa, why are we supposed to be here?” Constance asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“You and your sister are here because of an upcoming event I have planned,” he replied.

“An event? Is it another party?”

“Of course, we will be hosting a party on the eleventh of May. I decided that a Saturday would be most ideal, as most people do not work those days. The more visitors, the merrier!” Benedict said with a chuckle.

“Oh, splendid! Will I finally find myself a good man?”

“I am not certain, but either way, you and your sister will help write invitations to the other nearby baron families and other prominent figures here in Surrwick.”

Constance frowned, looking down at the table. Her father looked at her with a sorrowful expression, as he hated to see his eldest daughter sad.

Her father said, “Things shall be alright. You have plenty of years to find your love. In fact, when I was your age, I had to court many ladies. It took me seven years to find someone to settle down with. Then I found your mother, and courtship passed like a breeze. To this day, we still love each other dearly. She was more stubborn and not afraid to speak for herself unlike other ladies, and I found that attractive. So what is the point of my story? Like I have done, you simply need to find someone different… one that fits you.”

“I see, Papa.”

“Ah, it is good to hear that you understand. Follow my advice, and I believe that you will find your long-awaited love.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

Benedict smiled at his eldest daughter. Yes, she would make a good countess in the future. She would be the resolved and outspoken leader that the family needed. Once he passed, his will would place her next in line for the role of Suffield matriarch.

A minute passed by, and both father and daughter awaited the other Suffield. The door was opened. Constance turned her head to look at her younger and shorter sister who entered the room. The two sisters shared a smile, and the younger of the two sat beside the elder one.

Camila Suffield, the youngest Suffield countess, was also a fair skinned beauty like her sister and mother. Her brunette hair was tied into a coiffure, giving her the sophisticated look of a well-bred lady. Yet even Camila had not yet managed to keep a man. Her bright and inquisitive mind that she inherited from her father made many men reluctant to court her. Instead of finding happiness in a man, she found solace in writing and reading. Nevertheless, she still made efforts to act ladylike, as she thought that it would maintain the good reputation of the Suffield family.

Camila took her seat and asked her father a question. “What do you need, Papa?”

“I have already told your sister that we will be hosting a party in our back garden during the eleventh of May.”

“But, is two weeks not a tight window of time to prepare for the party? Think of signing the paperwork and funding the services for such an event!”

Benedict rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He considered the words of his youngest daughter. Eventually, he accepted that she had a point. A more sensible deadline would be three weeks later.

He nodded in agreement, and he said, “Yes, Cammie, good point.”

“I am seventeen, Papa, I do not like being called that.”

“To me, you and your sister will always be my little lasses.

“Dear, I believe that we should resume discussing the matters of preparations for such a party,” Tatiana said.

“Certainly, my love. Let us not be distracted from the purpose of why we are gathered here… to prepare the invitations and discuss the logistics for our planned party,” Benedict spoke, reaching for a typewriter on the table. His two daughters and his wife realized that they would write the invitation letters for the upcoming guests.

“I will ask the local furniture manufacturers about their costs. If possible, I will order them early. We may need plenty of tables and a marquee for the guests,” Benedict added, and he went to the wall mounted telephone.

Turning the dial wheel, Benedict dialed the _Barton Furniture_ Company, the largest furniture manufacturing and distributing supplier in Surrwick County. For eight generations, the Bartons had operated their family-owned business, and they had stores in all neighboring towns. Needless to say, they were quite successful for a wealthy commoner family. Benedict awaited for the call to begin while his two daughters and his wife began to load paper into the typewriter.

“ _Hello, I am Benedict of the Suffields. May I ask, is Mister Barton available?_ ”

“ _Soon, he will be. Please wait for a moment,_ ” the receiver said.

After a minute, Benedict smiled when a different voice began to speak over the phone. “ _Hello, Lord Benedict. How may my company service you?_ ”

“ _I am hosting a party in three weeks. Can your company provide the tables necessary for over thirty people?_ ”

“ _Yes. It is certainly possible for my company to provide those._ ”

“ _Thank you. Then I request the fabrication of a marquee large enough to fit a trio of musicians. Also, I request for the delivery of ten tables._ ”

“ _Not a problem, let me check through our product and pricing handbook._ ”

A moment later, the Baron received the price of his order. “ _That will be 540 pounds. Luckily for you, my company is offering products on sale… twenty-five percent off, I believe._ ”

Benedict nodded, saying, “ _That is good to hear. You will receive the payment by mail._ ”

“ _Good. I hope that you will come again, and I hope that your party will come smoothly,_ ”

“ _Thank you, Mister Barton, for the kind words. Goodbye._ ”

After hanging up the phone, Benedict returned to the table where a discussion continued. He sat in his chair, listening to the conversation between his wife and daughters.

“Mother, will we invite the Bartons? They are a well-known family of businessmen and businesswomen.” Camila asked, stopping in the middle of typing an invitation.

“Yes, but do not think that I would let you or your sister court a commoner, no matter how wealthy they may be,” Tatiana said, crossing her arms.

“We know, Mama,” her daughters said.

* * *

It was evening time when William Barton returned to his two-story manor in East Surrwick. East Surrwick was quite wealthy and had safe neighborhoods compared to the poorer North Surrwick which stagnated after other businesses had left after the 1893 Depression. Even after almost two decades, the recovery of that town district was not yet complete.

William stepped out of the Ford Model T, and he approached the front gate to the Barton family property. Two watchmen stepped aside, nodding to the businessman. Their navy blue suits were illuminated by the electric streetlights, and the black metal of their Mauser pistols gleamed in the light. As the owner of a growing business supplying useful items such as furniture and wooden toys, he lived up to his reputation of a rising star in the manufacturing industry in Surrwick County. The watchmen opened the gate, which emitted a creaking sound. The front door opened, and light illuminated the previously obscure front lawn.

A blonde woman dressed in a long sleeved and long skirted dress stepped onto the porch. “Oh, Willie, what took you so long to come home today?”

“Margaret, you must know that I am a busy man. Today we had a lot of orders, and one of them was from Lord Suffield.”

Margaret gasped. “The Baron, I presume?”

“Yes. Baron Benedict of the House of Suffield. He seemed polite when he made an order for some tables and a marquee for his upcoming party.”

“A party? It has been years since the Suffields have hosted a party, and oh- I remember! We were at that last party, and their two daughters were just little toddlers!” Margaret said, her green eyes lit with enthusiasm.

“And so was our boy. Now he is a good chap… for the most part.”

“We should go inside. I do not want any more of this dreadfully cold air to seep inside.”

William entered his home as his wife closed the door behind him. The warm air soothed him, and he began to relax his body. He took off his coat before sitting on the couch. Margaret sat on the couch beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head when he saw his son descend the stairs.

His son, Jack Barton, had a caring heart for his family and those who were close to him, which were only a few. Despite his blunt remarks and cool indifference to unfamiliar individuals, his family still considered him to be a good chap… most of the time.

“Father, how was work? Mother says that you have been away for longer than usual,” Jack said, squinting his green eyes in concern.

“It was alright, although today was busier than usual. Honestly, I could hardly believe that Lord Benedict made an order!” his father replied.

“Why so?”

“He is planning to host a party, I believe.”

“Splendid!” Margaret exclaimed, and her son wore an expression of surprise.

“ _I wonder if we will be invited. It has been years since I even attended a decent party besides my own birthday,_ ” Jack thought.


	2. Festivities (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks of preparation, the Suffields host their anticipated party. During the party, Baroness Constance meets the son of the local businessman William Barton. Her life will soon change.

_ May 17, 1912 _

A little over three weeks passed, and the day of the party was only a day away. The invited guests from around Surrwick County were excited to attend the event, and discussion about the party spread throughout Surrwick and the surrounding towns. The Suffields were aware of the level of anticipation and excitement within their community, so they began to prepare their backyard for the party.

The afternoon weather was ideal. The cloud cover had finally cleared, and the uncovered sun shone in the sky. It was warm enough for the workmen to wear less bulky jackets and for the Suffields to wear thinner clothing. As the workmen carried the pre-assembled pieces of the marquee into the backyard, Tatiana Suffield and her husband watched them. Holding parasols, their daughters spoke with a group of four workmen.

James, a tall man with a fit build, carried a supporting leg for the marquee. He stood in front of the rest of his fellow workers, giving a wide smile. In the sunlight, his lightly tanned skin almost looked like bronze, and his shaved blonde hair shone like gold. As he and his fellow workmen stepped closer to the Suffield daughters, they noticed that their cheeks had a slight pinkish tint to them. Both of the young women were blushing. They decided to not pay attention to that fact, as they needed to keep their behavior professional.

Constance and Camila looked at the workmen. Constance was the first to speak. “Hello, good sirs. Is this about the marquee?”

“You are correct, miss,” James said, nodding his head.

“Oh, then… do you need some guidance on where the marquee should be?”

“Yes.”

“I see. Would the area in front of those two oak trees over there be appropriate?”

James spoke to his peers about the suggestion. They discussed the issue for a few moments, occasionally pointing around the area. The silence after they finished speaking indicated that they were ready to place the marquee.

“Alright, miss. We also agree that the area you mentioned will be conspicuous enough for the guests. There could be other places to place it, such as the center of the lawn, but your suggestion seemed to be the better option.”

“Thank you. You all may carry on,” Constance said.

Without a drop of sweat, the workmen carried the pieces of the assemblable marquee. They set down the pieces on the grassy ground before beginning to attach them together. Camila stared at the workmen, admiring their well-sculpted bodies. A warm heat spread throughout her body, as her subconscious drifted to more unladylike thoughts. The thought of his well sculpted body pounding onto her own, taking her with vigor- No, that would not be acceptable. A proper English lady like her would never promote such thoughts, and she felt a sense of guilt. Her teachings in church condemned lust. If left to fester, it could result in terrible consequences. What was she thinking? She enjoyed writing and reading more than courting young men. She hated to admit it, but even she had her burning desires despite her reserved nature.

“Camila, are you alright? You look… flushed,” Constance said, placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Camila flinched at the touch of her sister, her blue eyes widening. “It’s… It’s nothing…”

Watching her younger sibling walk away, Constance wondered what bothered her. She shrugged, and followed her sister back to her parents. The Suffields reunited under the cool shade that the small wooden gazebo provided. As taught by their mother, both Constance and Camila knew that getting a tan or sunburn would mar their skin complexion. If that happened, they would look lower-class like the workmen.

Two more hours passed while the Suffields gave guidance to the other workmen that arrived. They told the workmen where to place the tables in the lawn. Soon, all the tables and chairs were arranged and readied for the party. Not a single piece was out of place.

“The workmen are done, dear,” Benedict said to his wife, who managed a weak smile.

“Good… all the preparations for our party are complete. The musicians will arrive the next day, and perform under that marquee. I must say, I enjoy it when everything goes without incident,” she said.

“Mother?” Camila asked.

“Yes?”

“Is there any role for us to fill during the party tomorrow?”

“Not at all, dears.”

* * *

_ May 18, 1912 _

The day of the party arrived. To the delight of the Suffields, the weather remained clear. The cloud cover was absent for yet another day, and the sun shone in the sky to warm the town of Surrwick to a modest sixty-five degrees. As the guests went by automobile or by foot, the Suffields checked their property for anything out of place, such as a wilted flower to a misplaced banner. It was unlikely that they would find anything misplaced, as the servants had risen early and tidied up the Suffield property. All the flower beds and trees were watered. All floors of the mansion were swept clean.

The musicians arrived only minutes after the Suffields had finished their breakfast. They waited with patience while looking through the iron barred gate. Perhaps Lord Benedict and his wife were on their way through the mansion. They did not have to wait long, as Baron Benedict and Baronetess Tatiana exited the mansion. Benedict offered his hand to the taller of the three musicians.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Benedict. You may refer to me as Mister Grayson,” the tall, brown haired man spoke.

“Hello, Mister Grayson, it is good to see that your band is on time.”

“Just to ask, where will we perform?”

“Follow me, I shall lead you all to the marquee.”

Constance and Camila watched their parents enter the mansion. Camila, of course, was fidgeting with her fingers. It was an unladylike thing to do for someone who aspired to act like one, but the younger baroness could not contain her mixed feelings of nervousness and excitement. Hopefully, the party would proceed without incident.

Camila spoke, barely over a whisper. “Connie, I-”

“Everything will be fine. It is a party, Cammie, not a performance on a stage. Thankfully, Mother did not assign us any party duties,” Constance said, glancing outside the window.

“You have a point. Maybe I am just worrying about this far too much.”

Both sisters talked until a half hour passed, and they later looked outside their bedroom window to see the sight of a dozen people waiting outside the front gate. They were dressed in their best attire for the occasion: elaborate dresses, tuxedos, and other gentleman suits. Those vibrant bright hues of the ladies’ dresses: red, yellow, white, and pink, appealed to the eye. The two sisters watched their parents come out of the front doors again. Seeing their parents welcome the guests, Constance tapped her sister on the shoulder.

“The guests, they have arrived! Come with me, we must greet them!” Constance said, the enthusiasm obvious in her tone.

Camila followed her elder sister downstairs, and they exited their home. They walked at a modest pace to not appear unprepared. To rush toward their parents would appear as unrefined behavior. For the day, both of them would maintain the facade of proper baronesses of a noble English family. This was for the sake of the reputation of their family.

Looking from behind their parents, Constance and Camila could see automobiles parked in front of the Suffield property. Yet a distant sight of a Rolls Royce luxury automobile driving down the road caught the attention of both the guests and the Suffields. A few moments later, it slowed to a crawl before stopping near the Suffield property, and its passengers stepped out. A tall, broad shouldered man dressed in a white suit approached the group of guests. His wife and son followed behind.

Some of the other guests looked at the tall man with surprise. They did not know for certain that local businessman William Barton would be attending the party. Unfazed by the surprise looks from the guests, the Barton family continued to the front gate. At last, WIlliam Barton met the Baron of Suffield face to face. The tall, dark-haired man was offered a hand by the baron, and he shook it.

“Greetings and welcome, Mister Barton.”

“It is good to see you, Lord Benedict. Let me introduce my wife and son.”

The blonde woman beside him bowed and spoke. “Hello, I am Margaret Shelton Barton. Here is my son, Jack Barton.”

“Hello, Lord Benedict. I must say, you look quite… tall.” Jack said.

“It is the Suffield genes, lad,” Benedict said, smiling in amusement from the comment.

Benedict faced the growing crowd of guests, and he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced back, seeing his two daughters step closer to him. They waved at the guests, and the baron introduced his daughters to the small crowd. Some of the visitors smiled at the display of welcoming warmth from the two young ladies.

“Here are my daughters, Baronesses Constance and Camila of Suffield. I assure you all that they are both well-behaved. Now, all preparations have been made for this occasion, so follow me. The party will take place in our back gardens,” Benedict said.

The visitors to the party followed the Suffields through the mansion and into the back gardens. There, the guests were met with a satisfying sight. Circular tables were distributed throughout the back lawn, their surfaces covered by white tablecloths. Each table was surrounded by four chairs, each of them cushioned on the seat. The gentle breeze blew, fluttering the ribbons on the marquee. Finally, a long table with refreshments and snacks stood near the gazebo. All of the partygoers were rather impressed with the level of preparation for the party. They could see that even the musicians stood ready to play music.

Benedict nodded at the musicians, and they began to play their instruments. “Ladies and gentlemen, the party has begun! I hope that your experience here will be enjoyable.”

The guests began to disperse around the back gardens and lawn, admiring the well-kept plants and picking refreshments and snacks. Tatiana and Benedict felt relieved. All of their efforts in the previous three weeks had paid off. The guests were satisfied, and the Suffields could enjoy their planned event. After leaving their parents, Constance and Camila looked around the merry scene, wondering what to do. Scanning the scene with their blue eyes, they spotted the Bartons, who were watching the musical performance with interest.

Standing next to his parents, Jack glanced back. His dark green eyes made contact with the sea blue eyes of the eldest baroness. She turned away, looking into the distance at the marquee. She attempted to take her attention away from the handsome young man, but her traitorous mind did not cooperate. The well-sculpted chin, cheekbones, and his combed dark hair all contributed to his handsome appearance. She looked again to see that he had resumed watching the musicians. Before the young baroness could look away, her eyes met his again. If her attention to Jack Barton was unnoticeable, now they no longer were. The thought made her nervous.

Camila, noticing the odd behavior of her sister, whispered to her. “Connie, just talk with him.”

Constance broke eye contact with Jack, turning her head back to face her sister. She shook her head.

“I… I… do not know what to do. Now I have this strange, fluttering feeling in my heart. Oh, what do I do?” she asked, her eyebrows scrunched together in distress.

“You are usually the more outgoing and outspoken of the both of us. What has gotten into you?” Camila said, making a concerned expression.

“I do not know, Cammie, could I have some infatuation with the lad?”

“Well, I suppose that speaking with him might make you feel better.”

“But-”

“I  _ insist _ . You will never relieve your anxiety unless you muster your bravery. As a wise lady once said, nothing is gained without risk.”

“You are referring to Mother?”

Camila facepalmed. “Myself, of course!”

“Your point is well made… I will do as you ask, then.”

“That’s my sister!” Camila said, smiling and hugging her elder sister.

After Camila released her sister from her embrace, she said, “I hope your talk with that lad will go well.”

Constance smiled back at her younger sibling before making her way out of the gazebo. She passed by various members of the upper class before approaching the Bartons, and her excitement grew alongside her fears. What if she embarrassed herself? What if she said something improper by accident to the young man? She ignored the questions swirling in her mind, and she took a deep breath. She walked beside the Bartons, and Margaret Barton spotted her.

“Oh, Lady Constance! Hello there!” Margaret Barton greeted.

“It is good to meet you for the first time,” William said, adjusting his tie.

“I presume you three are the… erm… Bartons,” Constance said.

“Yes. Now, I must ask, what are you doing here away from your parents and sister? Did something catch your eye?” Jack teased, smirking.

Constance felt a surge of annoyance. How dare that he, a common boy, speak to a baroness like that!

“What? Absolutely  _ not _ !”

“It is unladylike to talk loudly, Lady Constance.”

“Jack, stop teasing the daughter of our host. It is unbecoming of an upper class man like yourself,” William scolded, giving a stern look at his son.

Constance harrumphed, crossing her arms. She scowled at him. Never before had she dealt with such a disrespectful man. If he were not so handsome, it would be far easier to dislike him. Despite feeling angry at Jack for his teasing, she knew that she could not give retribution. A significant part of her felt attracted to him for his blunt honesty. If she married a man similar to him, she would not have to worry about lies.

“How about we talk somewhere else to avoid any unwanted attention?” Constance suggested.

“Agreed,” Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Constance retreat away from the party commotion, and they begin familiarizing themselves with each other. Yet Constance's mother, Lady Tatiana, has her suspicions of the young man...

Constance followed Jack away from his family, who stood up to applaud for the musicians. As she approached a secluded area of the gardens. She ignored the commotion, as she wanted to hear what Jack needed to discuss with her. Jack sat down on a bench that stood beside a large oak tree. He looked at the young woman standing in front of him, expecting for her to join him.

“ _ He is brave enough to expect me to do things for him, although I am nobility and he is not. I must admit, he must be a brave soul to tease a baroness such as I… or quite foolish, _ ” Constance thought.

“Still enjoying something you see, Lady Constance?” Jack teased in an inquisitive tone.

“Absolutely not! I am  _ not _ a shallow woman that cares only for appearances,” Constance blurted, feeling another flare of annoyance.

“Good. I admire young women that are not afraid to speak their honest thoughts. The benefit is, I can understand them. Now please, sit down.”

“Remember that I am a baroness, Mister Jack. You should know your place, regardless of how much you admire my persona. You do not have the power to tell me what to do.”

“Really, the last time we spoke, not long ago, you did not care about one fact: that I am the son of the prestigious William Barton.”

“That is true, but you are still a commoner below my station, regardless of wealth,” Constance retorted.

“What if you were a commoner like me? What then would enable you to claim superiority over me?”

Constance shook her head, pacing around the bench. “Well, I see no point in answering that question, as that situation never happened.”

“Alright, I concede victory to you,” Jack said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Constance smiled, looking at her lone accomplice. Winning the brief argument with the Barton heir was not the only reason for her happiness. She had finally found the different man that could be her match, just as her father said. She had no affections or love for the young man yet, but she did find him attractive. His black hair, groomed in a crew-cut, glinted like glossy obsidian in the sun. His green eyes had a pleasant shade of dark green that reminded her of jade encrusted necklaces worn by her mother. Yes, he was certainly attractive enough to make heads turn.

The baroness spoke again. “Thank you, I thought that you would never stop with this pointless argument.”

“And I thought that you were just a bland and proper young lady. I am happy to see that I have finally found someone… interesting,” Jack replied, now smiling, his green eyes focused on her.

Constance turned her head away to conceal her blush. She was attractive as well, but she had never been called an interesting person. For the first time, someone had a genuine interest in her. The thought gave her a warm feeling in her heart, and she placed her hands over it.

“Feeling shy? Do not worry, you can be yourself here. There is no one watching us,” Jack said.

Constance looked around, and she knew that Jack was right. She had gained freedom to speak and act to her own whims. She realized something even greater. For as long as she remained in the secluded area with Jack, she would experience true freedom. Without the presence of her overbearing and strict mother, she was free. Never before did she have such liberation under the watchful eyes of her family.

“Yes, that is true. But what do we do?” Constance asked.

“I say, we should continue our conversation, and become familiar with each other,” Jack answered.

“That would be splendid.”

Constance sat down on the bench.

Jack cleared his throat. “So, how do you feel about your family’s party?”

Constance glanced at the distant crowd of guests. “I do feel satisfied. All of our efforts are certainly paying off. My father planned it well, knowing which workers, musicians, and other individuals to call for their services. Also, my mother supervised my sister and I while we sent the invitations.”

“Do tell more. I’ve wondered about how the nobility, such as yourself, live.”

“We have plenty of family antiques, but otherwise, our lifestyles are not dominated by luxury. You may find it strange that a noble family such as us Suffields live modestly, but I can explain. Despite being born into wealth, my mother believes that an excess of wealth given early may spoil us. She prefers to wait until we grow older before giving us a sizable portion of the family fortunes,” Constance spoke, glancing again at the gazebo.

“You have my interest… what about your father’s thoughts on the matter?”

“He agrees with my mother, although he gives us a tiny portion of our fortunes through yearly allowances. Finding new clothing is routine for me, but my younger sister never cares about her appearance. She hardly visits the clothing shops unless our mother demands that she does, and if she does, she only buys the plain dresses.”

“Yes, I could see that your younger sister, Lady Camila, wears plain attire. If she is not interested in appearances, what is she interested in as a young baroness?”

“She enjoys writing and reading literature, especially those by the great Jane Austen. I do enjoy  _ Pride and Prejudice _ as well, and I hope that my sister will become a great novelist. Reading her work, I can see that she possesses the elements of a great writer of prose.”

Jack glanced at the distant crowd, and he interlocked his fingers together. “That is quite unique for a baroness to do. Does your mother approve of that?”

“Sadly not, she wants us to be married off, but marriage is the  _ least  _ of all my current concerns. I am too outspoken for the usual gentleman of high society, and my sister prefers a book to a man,” Constance sighed.

Jack sat in silence for a moment before replying, “Ignore your mother. Only what you want will bring you happiness.”

“I should ignore such judgements my mother passes onto me, but I still yearn for someone who fits me…” Constance said, gazing up at the sky.

“I can understand.”

“You do?”

“My parents want me to marry a respectable lady, as I am the son of a well-to-do businessman. My family’s business needs a new generation to inherit it. However, I refused their wishes. I find the usual well-raised ladies of those wealthy families to be a bore, and I could neve associate with them. But you… there’s something about you.”

“What is it?” Constance asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I am unsure,” Jack said, shaking his head again.

Another few moments passed, and Jack cleared his throat. The silence grew more awkward, with each of them expecting a reply. Before either of them could speak again, they heard footsteps. They turned to look at the approaching person. Constance recognized her sister, realizing that her mother had become concerned about her whereabouts and had sent her younger sister to search the gardens.

Camila bent her lips in a slight frown, and her arms were crossed as if to accuse her sister of a transgression. Constance widened her blue eyes, gaping her mouth open. She glanced at her hand, which rested next to that of Jack. Embarrassment flooded her being as soon as she realized that her proximity to a guest was much too close. She had not meant to do so. What would her sister do?

Camila sighed, angling her sunhat to tip upward. “Constance, I do not mean to interrupt your business with that handsome stranger there, but-”

“It is not what you perceive it as, Connie! Nothing of the sort happened!” Constance blurted.

“Oh… really? I can see that you are sitting quite close to… what is his name?”

“You may know me as Jack Barton, son of businessman William Barton.”

“Mister Jack, I would prefer it if you return to your family before they become worried. And Constance, I believe you. I do not think that you were holding hands with him.”

Constance sighed with relief while Jack spoke. “Why so soon? Your sister and I were merely getting to know each other.”

“My mother demands it.”

“Then, may I accompany her?”

Camila shook her head. “Absolutely not.”

The Barton heir opened his mouth to argue, but he knew that she was the daughter of the party hosters. It would do no good for him to argue with her, so he relented.

“Out of respect for your family, I will leave you both alone. I hope that we can meet again, Lady Constance, I enjoyed our discussions very much,” he said before walking away to his family.

“Follow me,” Camila said, and she took her sister by the hand.

As Constance made her way back to the populated areas of the gardens, she attracted a few odd stares. She glanced back at the Bartons, and her gaze met a familiar pair of green eyes. Jack winked at her. Before she could respond, she felt her sister tug on her hand.

Camila gave her sister a stern look. “What are you doing, Connie?”

“Nothing,” Constance sighed, and she continued to follow her sister to the gazebo.

The columns of the gazebo, connected by arches, shone a bright white under the sunlight. Miniature columns connected the railings to the floor, looking almost like thick drumsticks. Dark in contrast to the sun-bleached supports, the gray gazebo roof was decorated with yellow ribbons. Constance never ceased to feel fond of the structure despite its ornate Victorian architecture. There, she had played board games with her intelligent, younger sister during her younger years. The structure held many good memories of her younger years.

“Oh, Constance, where have you been?” Tatiana asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Mother, I was only speaking with the son of Mister Barton. He may enjoy teasing and testing people, but I believe he is a good chap,” Constance said.

“A good chap? Not always, my dear daughter. I have heard terrible rumors about that young man.”

“What rumors?” Constance said, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

Lady Tatiana leaned over to speak to her daughters. “Some have spoken with me about the Bartons. Although the parents are well-to-do and well-behaved, the son does not live up to their standards. I have heard… that he visits a place on certain nights to engage in carnal acts. Such an improper place for a so-called proper man to be!”

Camila gasped, as Constance quietly spoke. “Who told you such things?”

“I heard some ladies in town discuss it in hushed whispers. Nevertheless, you should not associate with that man!”

“I… I was unaware of that.”

“Now you are. I implore you to remain wary of the Barton heir.”

“I will, Mother.”

“Good. Remember that I am telling you warnings for your safety and well-being.”

During the hour before lunch, the Suffields remained in the gazebo, chattering and laughing together. The musicians continued to play their instruments, filling the air with ear-pleasing melodies. The chatter of dozens of guests drifted in the air, and Constance could catch a few words such as “splendid” and “festivities”. It comforted her to know that the guests enjoyed the party arranged by her parents.

Lunch passed without any incident, yet Constance felt uncomfortable whenever Jack looked at her. She ceased making eye contact with him, still shocked by her mother’s revelation. However, the memory of her earlier encounter with Jack gave her doubt. Was her mother right? How could a carnally corrupt and improper man be so understanding and pleasant to talk with? Constance began to wonder if her mother could be trusted at all times.

As the party continued into the early evening hours, Constance left the gazebo again with the company of her sister. Already, a few guests had departed early. They heard footsteps approach them again. Constance and Camila turned around to see the Bartons standing in their suits and dresses.

“Are you leaving this early? The party does not finish until six past noon,” Constance said.

“Yes, my father and mother have no more activities to do here, so we are returning home.”

“Then I wish your family a safe return back to your home, Mister Jack.”

“Thank you, Lady Constance. I hope that the remainder of your family’s party will be enjoyable.”

“Goodbye, Lady Constance, Lady Camila. I hope that I will see you two ladies later,” Margaret said.

“Yes, exactly what my darling Margaret says. Please do come by our abode, if any of you desire to visit us,” William said, reaching into his pocket.

William handed Constance a business card. She smiled as she took it. She was still unsure about whether to trust or avoid Jack, but William and Margaret Barton seemed pleasant enough to be trusted. Someday, she would find out more about the mysterious Barton heir. Was he really a sexually loose man? She would find out someday. After waving their hands at the guests, the Bartons left.

“I must ask, will you keep the card? If so, will you proceed to visit the Bartons?” Camila asked.

“Perhaps, Cammie, perhaps,” Constance said, smirking at her sister.

“Please do not call me that. I am seventeen, not seven.”

Constance laughed. “Let us forget about that, sister. The party is not yet over.”

Camila followed her older sister back to their parents, who hugged their daughters under the darkening evening sky. They faced the sunset, which painted the sky in shades of a dim orange that washed over the land. Constance, held by her mother and father, watched the sun set. It was not bothersome at all, as the young baroness knew that the sun would rise again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance meets Jack again in their hometown's park. Time has passed, and both of them remember that they were once childhood playmates. With both of them without much good company, they are eager to find it in each other.

_ May 27, 1912 _

Constance stayed within the confines of the Red Bedroom, reading  _ Sense and Sensibility _ . As she read the novel, she felt a pang of emotion. The older sister within the work, Elinor, reminded her of her level-headed younger sister. In contrast, Marianne reminded her of herself: a free-spirited romantic. As she read the ending of the novel, she wondered about her own story. Like Marianne, would she have her happy ending?

She closed the book, and she returned it to its place within her bookshelf, which was stocked with over a dozen other novels. The rest of those books, waiting for their readers, were romance novels. Despite their different natures, both young baronesses shared a love for romantic novels. Both of them often resided in their shared bedroom reading and discussing their favorite stories. When enjoying their leisure, hours seemed to pass like the winds from the English Channel.

Constance would often question her younger sister on the matter of her romantic feelings. However, her sister would only blush and avoid her questions. Despite the denials of her sister, Constance knew that Camila still had her romantic yearnings.

“Connie, are you there?” a voice asked from behind the door.

“Yes, I am here,” Constance replied.

Her sister entered the room with a grin. “You should have been in Father’s study. He just told me that we will visit Murray Park at noon!”

“Really? Noon is only an hour from now.”

“Certainly. I am looking forward to that. It has been ages since we went there!”

“Yes, it has been eight years since Father and Mother have taken us to the park. I wonder how it has changed over all those years.”

“We should get ready, then. Please, pass me my muslin dress.”

Constance went to the wardrobe, opening its large doors to see numerous dresses hanging on a metal rod. She spotted the dress that her younger sister often wore, which had a dark blue hue. It had a high collar along with long sleeves, concealing most of her bare skin. She unhooked the dress and handed it to her younger sister. Camila took her blue dress before undressing down to her undergarments. Even her undergarments had a conservative fashion, as they had a high cut top with long sleeves.

As her younger sister began to put on her blue dress, Constance picked her own. In contrast to the dress often worn by her sister, her crimson dress had a lower cut and short sleeves. Still, the latest trends in fashion dictated that her dress had a long skirt extending down to just above her ankles. She undressed down to her undergarments before wearing the elegantly made article of clothing.

Constance looked at her sister, who had finished changing her attire. If not for her reluctance to be courted, Camila would have been an attractive choice for a potential suitor.

“You look beautiful, sister. It is a shame that no young man seems to be good enough for you. Could you let go of your fears to experience such a wonderful feeling?”

Camila shook her head. “It could be pleasant. Unfortunately, I have not yet found a man who could love me as a person, not for what he would want me to be.”

“A pretty yet submissive little thing?”

“I despise the thought of merely being a  _ thing _ .”

Both sisters shivered at the thought. A tall woman in a black housemaid dress peeked inside the room. Like that of Camila, her dress was long-sleeved and high cut. A major difference in her attire could be seen. Around her neck, a silver necklace hung. The Suffield sisters glanced at the housemaid, who gave a steady gaze with her brown eyes.

“Your father and mother request your presence,” the housemaid said before turning away.

Watching the housemaid walk away, Constance spoke to her sister. “Every twenty-seventh of May, Alice always wears that trinket… Why so?”

“I believe that she is remembering something... or someone once important to her.”

“Possibly, but that is not our concern now. Mother and Father need to see us now.”

Without a word, Camila followed her sister and Alice through the halls of their home to the Study Room. They arrived at the opened doors, and Lord Benedict smiled. He gestured for them to enter his study. Baroness Tatiana also gave a welcoming smile, feeling happier that her two daughters were prompt. 

“Alice, you are dismissed from your duties until my family returns from a trip to the park,” he spoke.

“Yes, My Lord,” the housemaid said, bowing to conceal her grin.

Alice exited the study, leaving the four Suffields alone. Constance and Camila took their seats at the table. Their parents sat across from them in silence.

“Dear, you should inform them.”

“Yes, love.”

Benedict cleared his throat. “It has been a month since I have given the housemaids their rest, so we will be leaving as soon as possible. Already, we are all dressed in proper clothing, and all we need next is the appropriate accessories.”

“Oh, how foolish of us! We forgot our parasols…” Camila said, placing a hand over her mouth.

“It is nothing severe, you two can get your things while your mother and I prepare ourselves. I will find our chauffeur as well.”

Constance and Camila returned to their bedroom while their parents went to the servant quarters. They searched the room for their parasols. After a few moments, they found them buried underneath extra clothing in their wardrobe. Constance gave Camila the dark blue parasol before taking hers. In contrast, hers had a white hue.

Both sisters departed from their room, and they saw their parents. Lord Benedict and Lady Tatiana walked through the main hallway beside the family chauffeur. Constance and Camila were spotted by their parents, who beckoned for them to come closer. They approached their parents. The chauffeur, a suited dark-haired man with an oval face, looked at the Suffield daughters with his brown eyes.

“It is good to see that you two have gotten ready rather quickly,” he said.

“You can thank our mother, Mister Steven. She always reminds us to spend our time well,” Constance spoke.

The comment elicited a smile from the man and a smile from her parents. To Tatiana and Benedict, there was no sweeter sound on earth than their daughters thanking them. The Suffields continued to the front door alongside their loyal chauffeur, Steven. After wearing their shoes, they left the mansion, making their way to the garage.

Benedict and his wife pulled on the handles of the garage door, which hardly moved from their efforts. Seeing their parents struggle, both of the young women rushed to assist their parents. With the help of the chauffeur, they opened the garage door to reveal the robust, shiny Ford owned by the Suffields for a few years. A layer of maroon red paint covered its steel body.

“Get in the automobile, my dears,” Benedict said, smiling at his family.

Tatiana held her husband by the hand. Constance felt excited. How had the town park changed over the past few years? She would soon see for herself. Steven started the engine, and the vehicle purred to life. Soon, the automobile was on its way.

* * *

As soon as their transport stopped by the curb, it attracted plenty of attention from the passerby. The passerby glanced at the Suffields and their well-furnished automobile. Some of the men and women passing by briefly removed their hats within a close distance. Benedict, pleased by the displays of etiquette shown to his family, nodded in approval. The Suffields exited their vehicle, but the driver remained in his seat.

“Daniel, do watch the vehicle,” Benedict said.

“Of course, Lord Benedict,” the driver replied.

Benedict held hands with his wife while they strolled towards the center of the park, where a water fountain sprayed water droplets upwards. The resulting mist from the sprays refracted the sunlight into a rainbow, creating a pleasing sight to those seated on the benches around the fountain.

Constance and Camila followed their parents without a word. They looked around the park and thought of how long it had been since their earlier visit. The large oak tree beside one of the benches had been cut down. Only the stump remained. A sense of nostalgia swept over the two baronesses. Memories emerged in their minds. They had once played together under the tree, and both of them recalled one time Constance had climbed it when a familiar boy had challenged her to. A shared memory once forgotten had returned to them.

_ Constance, referred to as Connie by her parents, had a more stubborn and vivacious nature than most children her age.  _

_ By comparison, her younger sister Camila was more reserved. Rather than running around or bothering the mansion servants like her elder sister, Camila often found interest in literature. On this certain day, she found herself reading a booklet underneath the large oak tree beside the Fount of Victoria. She smiled when she flipped a page ahead. She heard the pattering of footsteps approaching her, but she ignored them. Could it be from her parents, who had been seated nearby? _

_ “Cammie, do you want to play with me?” her sister asked. _

_ Camila shook her head. “No. Mama says that I should read more.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Fine, I will go find someone more fun to be with!” _

_ Camila frowned from the words of her sister. She had a feeling that her sister was right. She herself hardly spent her leisure time together with her elder sister. As she looked up from her book, she saw an older boy walk past her. His coal black hair had been well combed, and his eyes were an interesting shade of green like jade. She watched with interest as the boy walked towards her sister. The boy had only played with Constance a few times, so a friendship was not likely. Well, that was just a mere guess by the young Camila. _

Some distance from the stump, Jack Barton and his parents strolled past well-trimmed hedges and ornate lamp posts. He squinted his eyes to focus his view upon the two young women beside the stump: the Suffield daughters. He began to recall one of his earlier encounters with the elder of the two in his childhood.

_ Jack Barton grinned as he saw the girl for the third time in a year. The eight year old girl interested him very much. She was unlike any other girl he had encountered before. Where a typical well-raised girl would walk away, this one would stay. Where others would cry, this one would fight. He hoped that he would be able to enjoy his time in her company. As he approached her, she stopped her pace upon the fresh green grass. A breeze began to blow, making her copper-hued auburn hair flutter. She turned around to face him with a smirk on her face. _

_ “You should do better at sneaking up on people,” she teased. _

_ “It’s not my fault that you have such good ears,” he teased back, and his playmate laughed. _

_ The auburn haired girl stepped closer. “Now, will you not tell me your name?” _

_ “Not yet, and you have not told me yours.” _

_ “Yet it has been a long time, and you still have not told me.” _

_ “I promised I will… but how about we climb that tree?” _

_ “I do not know if Mama will let me-” _

_ “Are you scared?” _

_ The girl harrumphed. “Absolutely not, I am not scared!” _

_ Jack smiled. “I dare you to do so, Miss Connie.” _

_ The girl then jumped onto the sloped trunk of the large tree, and she climbed up to a low branch. She stuck out her tongue at him, causing him to laugh. _

_ “What is so funny?” she said. _

_ “It is nothing. I knew that you could do it, Connie.” _

_ “I did something for you, so will you tell me your name?” _

_ “Alright, just come down first.” _

_ His playmate climbed down the trunk with carefulness, each step put down with precise aim. Once her feet touched the ground, she ran to him. _

_ “Alright, tell me.” _

_ “My name is Jack. And yours?” _

_ “Constance.” _

_ For a brief moment, Jack wondered if the girl was one of the baronesses within the Suffield family. He brushed the thought aside. Why, there could have been many girls named Constance! _

Jack was taken out of his flashback by a firm tap on his shoulder by his father.

“Are you okay, son?” his father asked, his face contorted into an expression of worry.

“I am alright, pops. I just remembered some pleasant times from my younger years.”

“Sometimes, it is good to look back every while. Now, how about we go to the fountain?”

“Certainly meeting Lord Benedict and his family again would not yield any strife.”

Jack and his parents then arrived at the Fount of Victoria, and they walked over to the noble Suffield family. Taking off his hat in acknowledgement, William greeted Lord Benedict. While Benedict conversed with the Barton couple, Tatiana raised an eyebrow. She had not expected to see the Bartons in the park that day! She opened her mouth to speak her mind, but she could not formulate a response, as her eldest daughter looked at Jack and gave a mild smile. It was impossible to separate Constance from the Barton heir at the moment, so she kept silent.

“Mister Barton, a good morning to you,” Constance greeted.

“A good morning to you, Lady Constance. I have just recalled something earlier... we have actually met before.”

Constance gasped. “I remember! You were that boy who dared me to climb the tree…”

Lord Benedict stopped his conversation with William and Margaret Barton. He narrowed his eyes at Jack, and he wondered for a brief instant about the character of the chap. Was Jack a well-to-do gentleman at heart, or was he a playboy? No, the rumors were most likely not true, and only two gentlewomen had started them. Thus, he decided that the rumors could not be true! His wife, however, would need a great deal of convincing.

The baron, happy to see his elder daughter find company again, spoke to Jack.

“Mister Jack Barton?”

“Y- yes, Lord Benedict?” Jack stuttered. 

“I have high standards for anyone who wants to associate with my dear Connie here… but there is something about you that makes her more lively. Whatever it is, I approve of it.”

“Thank you, Lord Benedict. I will ensure her happiness and safety,” Jack replied.

Constance gave a gentle tug on his sleeve, catching the attention of the Barton heir. She looked around, and she spotted another tree with a very tilted trunk. An idea emerged within her mind, making her smile in satisfaction.

“Mister Jack, I believe that we should go climb a tree, just like long ago,” she whispered.

“Of course, Lady Constance. Lead me there.”

Tatiana raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Before you go, is it true that you two have met before?”

“Yes, Mother. I remembered that Jack was that boy who played with me a few times during my childhood.”

“If he does anything rash with you, he will pay dearly. Mark my words,” Tatiana said, giving Jack a scowl.

“My love… I am certain that Jack has plenty of decency in himself. He has been nothing but respectful whenever he meets us,” Benedict said, holding his wife by the hand.

Tatiana pulled her hand away. “Dear, but the rumors…”

“Are false,” Benedict said, finishing the sentence.

Benedict looked at Camila, gesturing for her to accompany her sister. She nodded before following her sister and Jack. Hopefully, the baron would be able to resolve the conflict with his beloved. Nonetheless, he was confident that Jack was suitable for his stubborn and outspoken daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Edwardian Era was a more progressive time in British history. The comments that Constance and her sister make are a faint reference to the ideals of feminism that were beginning to form that time along with the suffragette movement.


	5. At the Park Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plucky young baroness then plays tennis with her friend, Jack Barton. Enter a bad pun and some fluffy conversation.

_ July 19, 1912 _

Constance flinched as she put her right ear to the study room door. She frowned as she heard her mother argue with her father. She felt worried about her friendship with Jack Barton. Would her parents approve?

“I shall not approve of my eldest daughter running amok with that ruffian!” her mother exclaimed.

“Those rumors concerning the Barton boy are just made up gossip by two overtly talkative young ladies. He appears to be a good chap, and do not forget that he has treated our Connie very well. Do not fear, my dear,” Benedict said with a calm voice.

Her mother sighed. “I do not approve of that  _ boy _ . My intuition tells me that Mister Barton is hiding something from us.”

“I assure you that the boy is completely trustworthy. He has made my daughter happier so far. Of course, we should keep their relationship as a friendship. Nothing less… nothing more.”

A few silent moments passed, and Constance felt more and more nervous with each passing second. What if her mother continued to refuse the arguments of her father? Yes, the love of her mother had good intentions, but a friendship with Jack would do little to no harm. Because of her high station as an English noblewoman, Constance had few friends. She had suffered from bouts of loneliness before encountering Jack at the garden party. Jack would be a suitable companion to the often isolated baroness. Constance could hardly believe that Jack lived in the same city as her and encountered her very few times in the years before.

Her mother replied after considering the words. “Fine, but I implore you to remain cautious.”

“Yes, my love. I am glad that we both agree on this matter. Now, what were we discussing prior to our little argument…”

Constance walked away, taking a deep breath of air. She exhaled out her breath in relief. At least her mother would tolerate her friend.

The Baroness passed through the Main Hall, and she reached the parlor. To her right, her sister sat on the familiar and ruffled crimson-colored couch, reading a book. The couch was where her grandparents sat together to enjoy the company of each other. Constance remembered just fleeting moments spent with her grandparents, but she knew that her grandfather was a free-spirited person akin to her.

The portrait of Baron Oliver Suffield, her grandfather, hung over the couch. Forever immortalized in paint and canvas, his fair and angular boned face stared around the room. Her grandmother, Baroness Lily Whetley, had a sharp intellect able to solve arithmetic problems in seconds. However, she had a temper, causing the disapproval from the father of Oliver Suffield. Eventually, love prevailed, and her grandparents were wed. Their love remained true through sixty years before they both died within the same year of 1903.

Constance then felt a longing that she struggled to describe. Her greatest wish was to find a man who would cherish and love her with all his spirit and flesh. No mere proper gentleman or proper nobleman would be adequate for her. She wanted another free spirit like herself, one that would venture through the most turbulent seas within existence beside her. Marriage flourished where love bloomed. Nothing would change that statement for the young baroness.

“Connie, you appear distracted,” Camila stated, placing down her book.

Constance stepped back in surprise. “Oh, me? No, I was thinking of a conversation between Mother and Father that I overheard.”

“Were they talking about that handsome Barton boy?”

Constance felt her cheeks heat at the thought of the well-toned and fit body of her friend next to hers. She muttered a quiet  _ yes _ . Camila smiled, placing her chin in her hands with an almost accusing look. It was as if her sister had been caught doing something unfit for young women of her station.

“According to your reactions, dear sister, it appears that you have a liking for him,” Camila said.

Constance blushed even more. “W- what? Absolutely not… I have only seen him only a handful of times!”

The two sisters focused their gazes toward each other in silent conflict. It was clear that neither would relent until one of them gave up. Only the faint sounds of their breaths could be heard against the occasional chattering of house maids. A few minutes passed.

“I believe you,” Camilia said with a chuckle.

Satisfied, Constance sat beside her sister. She glanced at the book that her sister had been reading. The book was  _ Anne of Green Gables _ , a timeless tale spun of well woven words about a budding romance between two young schoolmates. Although Constance read less often than her sister, she knew the basic progression of events within that book. She thought to herself again. Would she find love in an unexpected place? She did not know yet.

“You should read the entirety of Montgomery’s book series. I am rather disappointed that you do not enjoy reading as much as I,” Camila said, bending her lips in a slight frown.

Constance shook her head no. “Reading is not my most preferred leisure...”

“Yet, there is much to learn from literature. It can teach us many fine lessons about life.”

After Constance opened the book again, the two sisters chattered and joked with each other for an hour. Constance cleared thoughts of Jack out of her mind. For her time with her sister, she would attempt to immerse herself in the wonders of the written word. Before she could turn to the next chapter of the book, the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard.

“I believe Father is coming here,” Camila whispered, closing the book.

“What does he need? Will he have additional news about my friend?”

“You think a great deal about Jack.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Constance said, flicking her hand at her sister.

Her father, dressed in his dark grey suit, stepped into the parlor. In his hand, he held a beige envelope. Constance felt joy rise within her. This was better than receiving news of her friend. Jack had written to her! She decided to feign ignorance. At least she would keep her attention discreet until both of her parents accepted the friendship.

“Father, who sent us the letter?” Constance asked, getting off of the couch.

“It comes from Mister J. Barton.”

“The young man I met at the park about two months ago?”

“Yes, Connie. Here it is, feel free to read it,” Benedict said, handing the letter to his eldest daughter.

“Father… I am nineteen!” Constance said, taking the letter.

“You will always be my little pride and joy, along with your sister.”

Benedict left the parlor for his study, leaving his two daughters alone. At once, they both made their way to the bedroom of the elder one. They entered the room and closed the door behind themselves. Constance tore open the envelope before opening the letter with her eyes squinted.

_ Hello Lady Constance, _

_ It has been some time since we have last met. My father has taught me more about the inner workings of the Barton Company. I find it to be a bore, as business affairs come easily to me. It will prove useful for my later years. _

_ I do not know how your business has gone, but I pray that you and your family are doing well. Hopefully, your parents have taken our newly minted friendship well. Mine have already approved it. Despite our differing stations in society, I believe that we can remain close and enjoy life together. After all, we were once playmates in our childhood years, climbing trees and whatnot. _

_ Will we be able to meet again during this season at Surrwick Park? Please do write back.  _

_ Best, _

_ Jack Barton _

Constance held the letter with a grin. Her heart beat faster at the thought of seeing him again. She felt most excited, as if she were an eager eight year old girl awaiting a Christmas gift!

“He is rather interested in you, Connie, you should write back.”

“I will, and Mama will have to get accustomed to seeing us together.”

“May I help you edit your letter?”

“Absolutely, I find proofreading to be a chore!”

Constance read the letter once again. She then sat at her desk before taking a blank paper and her trusty pen. Camila sat on the bed, awaiting for her sister to finish her letter. The room was silent, save for the gentle sounds of a pen writing on paper. An hour passed, and Camila glanced at the mechanical clock on her nightstand. It was only a few minutes before lunchtime.

“Connie, are you finished with the letter?”

“Nearly. I am writing my closing words.”

Constance released her breath, and she laid back in her chair. “At long last! I spent such great effort just attempting to word my thoughts adequately.”

“Ah, do not fret. The words simply have to convey your thoughts and feelings. Anyhow, I believe it is lunchtime now… I will look over your letter later, as I promised.”

“Thank you, sister.”

The two sisters made their way to the dining room. There, their parents waited for them beside the table. As the Suffields sat down, the servants entered with plates of gourmet sandwiches before setting them down on the table. The cups of tea came soon afterward.

“Constance, have you decided on a response to Mister Barton?” Benedict asked, then sipping from his cup of tea.

“Certainly. I have already completed my letter, yet I agreed with my sister to allow her to scrutinize my writing,” Constance said, smiling at her sister.

Camila grinned and gave a gentle swat on the shoulder of her sister.

“All the more splendid. Once your letter has been perfected, I will have it sent to the Bartons… Oh dear! I forgot to ask you… what has Mister Barton stated in his letter?”

“The letter? Well, Mister Jack wants to see me again... erm… as a friend of mine.”

“Only as a friend. Your mother also agrees with that condition as well.”

Tatiana nodded. “I may not wholly approve, but I will tolerate a friendship between you and the Barton boy… before I arrange a courtship with another more suitable man of noble breeding.”

“I despise the thought of having to marry a mere bore of a gentleman,” Constance muttered.

“As you should know, my dear, a noble Englishwoman of your station should not associate in blood with those of lower stations. Imagine the scandal from such a pairing!”

“Please, Mother. Jack and I are simply friends.”

Tatiana harrumphed. She continued to eat her meal without a single word. Her husband smiled at Constance to reassure her.

(Line Break)

_ July 27, 1912 _

Under the unobscured cascade of sunlight, the white-painted Ford ground to a stop beside the curb. The weather seemed ideal, with temperatures balmy and nary a cloud present. The Suffield family had arrived at the park again, and they expected that the Bartons would arrive as well. On that day, Constance would see the Barton boy thanks to a close correspondence. Constance and her sister could not cease their chatter about their daytime plans. Nestled between them, housemaid Alice rolled her brown eyes. Alice had also joined them on the visit to the park. As agreed on by both Lord Benedict and Lady Tatiana, the maid would serve as a chaperone for Constance.

“...and I dare say that Mister Jack Barton almost resembles some certain southern Yank in a certain book set during their civil war some time ago… mysterious with a touch of rumor and awe surrounding him,” Constance said.

“I believe you refer to… Rhett Butler,” Camila replied.

“Ah, yes! That was what I had in mind.”

The Suffields disembarked from the car, and Constance ensured that she did not forget her tennis racket case and her spare towel. Camila also brought along two canteens. Daniel, their loyal chauffeur, remained in the Ford.

“Keep watch of the buggy, Daniel,” Benedict said to the driver.

“Yes, Lord Benedict.”

Satisfied, Benedict led his family to the stone fountain at the center of Suffield park. A familiar tree stump rested in the ground near the fountain. As the Suffields approached the benches, they saw the Bartons sitting on one of them. Jack looked up, and a smile appeared on his face. His friend was present again, and the thought of enjoying time together with her brought excitement to him.

Constance felt a strange fluttering feeling within her essence. She harbored no affections for him yet, but she felt nervous. How would she make a good impression with the mysterious green-eyed young man in front of her? She asked that question amidst the bustling commotion within her mind.

Jack stood up from the bench, and he approached his friend. “Good day, Lady Constance.”

Constance blinked twice, jolted back to the world of the tangible. Jack noticed that she was thinking something, but he decided not to pay attention to it. He gripped his tin bottle a tad tighter.

“Oh! Hello, Mister Barton. I am looking forward to playing rounds of tennis with you. But do note that it has been… erm… three months since I have played tennis. I may be out of practice.”

Jack grinned, feeling a surge of fondness for the young noblewoman in front of him. “That is fine, Constance. I have not played tennis for some time as well, so we’ll attempt to rally the ball.”

“Splendid. Alice, please do accompany us to the courts.”

“Yes, milady.”

Camilia watched her sister leave for the tennis courts, which were a distance from the fountain. Her mother and father glanced at Jack, Alice, and Constance. They felt glad that their daughter would find happiness and enjoyment for the day. Even Alice, who was known as “The Blue One” by their house staff, would have a chance to lift herself above her somber mood- ever since the rumored death of her admirer.

Camila was not interested in more athletic pursuits like her sister, but the thought of being left behind was undesirable to her. Already, her sister had walked quite a distance away.

“Mother, Father?” Camila asked.

“Yes, my dear child?” her mother replied, and her father glanced at her.

“May I join my sister?“

“Absolutely, and ensure that you are supervised by Maid Alice.”

“Thank you, Mother!” Camila said, before running after her sister.

Accompanied by Alice, Constance and Jack reached the tennis courts, and they looked behind them to see Camila. Camila stopped running, and her breaths came in heavy pants. Constance set down her tennis case before taking steps toward her younger sibling.

Constance frowned. “Connie, try not to overwork yourself. Following us is merely an option, it is not necessary.”

“I… I did not want to be left behind… there is currently too little to do with Mother and Father,” Camila said between breaths.

“Then I welcome you to our fellowship, Lady Camila. How about you keep watch?” Jack said.

“I would like to, Mister Barton.”

Camila and Alice sat on the trimmed grass beside the concrete edges of the court, watching Constance and Jack take their positions on either side of the court. Jack revealed a tennis ball from his suit pocket.

“Are you ready, lass?”

“Absolutely!”

Jack served the ball with one graceful swinging motion of his arm, propelling the ball at a considerable speed. Constance took a few quick steps to account for velocity of the approaching ball, hoping she could return the serve. With a backhand swing of her arm, she grinned as the ball flew back to its server. The rally continued well through ten hits before Constance faltered in her returning hits. The ball glanced off of her racket toward the ground.

“Not bad at all, Constance,” Jack said, smirking.

Constance rolled her eyes. Her friend should have seen her at her prime time in the sport of tennis. Still, she felt surprised that she had managed to return ten hits.

“I would like another round, Mister Barton,” Constance said.

“It would be my enjoyment to do so,  _ milady _ .”

“You  _ flirtatious young lad _ ,” Constance cooed, giggling with giddiness.

“My fair lady,” Jack replied.

Jack retrieved the ball from the ground, and he tossed the ball to his newfound accomplice. His friend caught the ball with ease. That time, she would serve the ball.

“Are you ready?” Constance asked.

“Of course. Serve when you are ready,” Jack said.

Constance tossed the ball, hitting it forward with a single smooth swing of the racket. It almost felt natural for the young baroness, almost akin to walking. At that moment, everything felt natural and right. She had found a friend from the unlikeliest place, and she was playing her favorite sport with good company.

“You are doing far better than you think,” Jack said, hitting the ball back across the net.

Constance countered with a smash, propelling the ball with high velocity. “I could say the same.”

Within a short moment, Jack dashed to the net, and gave an underhand hit to the ball. 

“I suppose this is an official game,” he said.

“I am merely settling the  _ score _ ,” Constance replied, giving another powerful lob angled to the side of the court.

“A witty choice of word.”

Jack ran, attempting to hit the ball. He had been a second too late, and the ball evaded his racket. With a second bounce, the ball left the bounds of the court, then landing onto the grass.

“Well played offensive, milady,” Jack said, clapping his hands once.

Constance sighed, wiping her moist forehead. “Yes, we should have a drink. The heat is beginning to get to me.”

“Agreed.”

The scene would seem peculiar to any of the passersby. Some of them glanced at Constance and Jack and the older ladies huffed or scoffed. Both baroness and commoner chatted and drank from their own canteens. To them, few other things mattered. They were merely two fellow Englanders very much in good company.

“... and then my mother came upon Camila and I, with our dresses marred with smears of chocolate! I had never seen my mother so angry before,” Constance said.

Jack laughed. “I must ask, what did your mother do?”

“My mother made us wash our own dresses and clean our rooms for a week. Although it was not to our fancy, we grew accustomed to keeping our rooms tidy. Even today we continue to make our own beds and clean our rooms.”

“I thought the servants always provided services for such mundane tasks.”

“Sometimes, yes. Mother and Father only desire for my sister and I to be well raised,” Constance said, and her sister nodded.

“I can see that your parents are oddly contrasting in their philosophies. Your mother concentrates more on these standards than your father does. Your father is more easygoing, and he seems more accepting of me.”

“That is true. I wish that my mother could be more open-minded, but I do not resent her. She was raised with high standards by her parents, the late Baron George Farley and Lady Olivia. I understand how she sees us. We are expected to bear heirs and do… erm… ladylike things.”

“And I am expected to do gentlemanly things as well.”

“I suppose we are on the same page.”

Jack took another gulp of water from his canteen. He yearned for the time that he and his friend could be together without scrutiny and suspicion. He also wondered if she would fall for him in the future, but he brushed the thought aside. Only time could tell.


	6. A Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time passes by, and her Lady Constance awaits news from her dear companion. She is excited to see his gift, after waiting through Christmas and the New Year celebrations.

_ March 6, 1913 _

Constance knew that the day was her twentieth birthday. She looked forward to celebrating it with her beloved parents and sister, but something felt missing. She yearned to see her friend again, and her heart almost ached for him. To have her newfound friend Jack Barton at her birthday celebration would bring her great joy.

She had not yet seen Jack since the Christmas of 1912. All she had received from him was a letter. In his words, she would receive a “surprise upon her birthday”. Despite missing her friend, she also felt excitement to see what Jack had promised to give. Her heart beat faster at the thought of him. She could not explain the feeling that she felt whenever she saw him.

Could it be that she was falling for her former childhood playmate? She shook her head. No, they were merely friends. Perhaps it was only the excitement she had for the upcoming gift.

Constance sighed. She went to her bedroom window, looking outside. After a few minutes of watching the gardeners trim the bushes, she caught sight of something. Beyond the front gardens of her family mansion, a familiar looking 1908 Rolls Royce approached the Suffield mansion grounds. Constance became more excited, leaning outside her window to get a closer look. She grinned wide, recognizing the family within the automobile.

She glanced at her pocketwatch. It was not long after breakfast. A sizable part of the day was available for her family and the Bartons to enjoy. Ideas raced through her mind: opening the gift, dancing to ragtime, and enjoying cake with her beloved family. All of them would be done with Jack, and she hoped that her mother would at least tolerate that.

The young baroness opened her bedroom door, and she made her way to the stairs. There, Camila ascended the steps, giving her a warm smile. A comforting thought came to mind for Constance. Her sister also looked forward to enjoying the birthday party. Constance thought that her younger sister needed more liveliness within her life. Reading books and writing for hours seemed an absolute bore to her. Having Jack around seemed to bring a certain sort of happiness into her life.

“The Bartons are here!” Constance exclaimed with her blue eyes glimmering with joy.

Camila stopped climbing the stairs. “That is wonderful, Connie. I will accompany you to the front door to greet them.”

Camila followed Constance downstairs, and both sisters spotted their parents hurrying down the main hallway. The Suffields all reached the front door, as a knocking sound could be heard. Benedict opened the door to see the Bartons. He had not made any public invitations to the twentieth birthday celebration of his older daughter, so no one would know that the Barton family had come to his property. Although he did not agree with the tarnishing rumors spoken about the Barton heir, he still disliked the idea of losing social standing with their presence. The old adage of  _ better safe than ruined _ spoken by his mother Lady Lily still rang true to him.

Yet once again, the aging baron knew that his eldest daughter had found happiness with Jack Barton. For the time being, he would permit Jack to see his cherished Connie.

“Welcome, Mister Barton. Miss Barton and Mister Jack Barton as well,” Benedict greeted.

“And a good morning to you, Lord Benedict,” William said, taking off his hat for a moment.

“I am glad to see that you three could be here for Constance’s twentieth birthday. Now, follow me. We can discuss various topics in the living room while all of us wait for the cake delivery,” Benedict said, gesturing for the guests to follow him.

The Bartons followed the aging baron into the living room. They took their seats on one plush couch colored a dark blue. On the other couch sat the Suffields. Constance looked at Jack, and his green eyes gave off an intense stare. His lips curled into a grin, flashing his white teeth. She restrained a giggle, pretending to clear her throat. She looked downward at his lap, seeing a small white cardboard box tied shut with a light red ribbon. Her heart beat faster again. What could the gift be?

“Constance, you may go to the back gardens with your sister. Jack may come with you as well, while your mother and I familiarize ourselves more with the Bartons,” Benedict said.

Thank you, Father,” Constance said, kissing the cheek of her father.

Constance and her sister sat up from the couch, and Jack stood up. He did not take the small box with him, instead leaving it with his parents. The surprise could wait. All that mattered to him was spending more of his time with his favorite baroness. He could feel his heart beat faster at the sight of her, but he would not give into his feelings with ease.  _ It must only be my excitement to enjoy my time with my close friend, _ Jack thought.

His parents began to speak with hers, and he knew that it was time to follow his friend. As silently as possible, Jack followed the two young ladies outside to the back gardens. They led him over the stone paths towards a very familiar spot. It was the stone bench where he had his first conversation with Constance at the garden party. He still treasured that memory along with those of his early years with Constance. Other proper ladies that he had attempted to court either did not accept him or were found as a bore to him. Yet this baroness, someone so above his station, was special to him.

He watched Constance and her sister sit on the sides of the bench, leaving the middle vacant for him. The Suffield sisters looked at him with their ocean blue eyes, as if to silently beckon him to accompany them.

Jack had long since known that Constance was much like him, the type of young woman who would climb a tree for him. She was no lady, but she had still captured his attention. She enjoyed and accepted his company with all of her heart, and he would give himself in return. He could never let go of such a wonderful young woman.

The Barton heir took a seat in between the two young women, feeling a sense of joy fill him. The Suffields had broken social conduct to allow the budding friendship between them and the Bartons to grow. These two women, who were of a much higher station in upper society, had accepted him. At least he would not be alone any longer, being an only child in his family.

Constance was happier when Jack gave her a wide smile. The sunlight reflecting off of his well combed coal-black hair only made him seem more… attractive. Once again, her heartbeat sped up, pounding harder in her ribcage. 

Yes, Jack was attractive, but she was not all ignorant of the whims of the mysterious force known as love. Her feelings were uncertain: could she be falling for him or not? If so, such a revelation would change how she saw her friend… but it seemed too soon. Yes, she would wait until feelings returned the next time they would meet. Only then would she be so certain if she truly had fallen for him. But what about Jack? The possibility of him falling for her appeared slim, but she could not help but wonder. She took a deep breath to calm herself. 

Jack noticed that Constance had taken a deep breath. With an unsettling feeling taking root in him, he asked her if she was alright.

“Oh, it is only… um… the fresh air. It is a refreshing thing to have after spending over a day within the mansion,” Constance said, feeling her cheeks warm up.

Jack was not entirely convinced that she had nothing unsettling her. Still, he decided to play along. He wanted to see how she felt about him.

“Oh, definitely! The outside air really soothes one’s nerves. It reminds me of the times I spent outside with my parents in the town park, only to meet a certain girl with auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes,” Jack spoke, focusing his gaze onto his friend.

Constance focused her gaze on Jack, knowing that Jack was talking about her. Still, she kept silent to hear Jack confess his thoughts and feelings with her. She knew that something special would be spoken by her friend.

“Go on, Mister Barton. Go on,” she said in a reassuring, soft tone.

“And then, one day, that girl accepted a challenge to climb one of the largest trees within the park center… and she did. No one would do such a say, unladylike, thing for me except you. You are special to me, Constance, and I wanted to let you know that,” Jack added.

“You are special to me as well, Jack. I do hope that we will never part.”

“And  _ I _ will ensure that.”

Constance smiled. “You are sweet.”

“I beg your pardon, Jack, but I suggest that we find something for us to do before the birthday cake arrives. We can perhaps play a game of chess inside our home?” Camila suggested.

“Of course! I enjoy chess. I have fond memories of playing it with my mother and father,” Jack said.

“I believe Camila is a better chess player than I. Oftentimes, she is victorious whenever she plays with me. I would prefer watching both of you play,” Constance said.

“Do not worry about the game, I do not mean to coerce you into anything.”

“It is alright, Jack,” Constance spoke in a soft tone.

Jack and Constance left the stone bench. Camila led them into the mansion, careful not to make much noise to disturb the conversations within. After they went through a side hallway, they reached a doorless entrance framed with a white arch. Behind it was a room with many bookshelves. A low rising oak table reste in the center of the room along with four chairs around it. Camila looked around the room, attempting to spot the chess items.

“I believe the chess board and its pieces are under the table, perhaps Mother moved them,” Camila said.

Camila went to the table and looked under it. To her disappointment, the chess board was not under the table. However, she found two small leather-backed journals. Curious, she opened to their first two pages. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she realized what the journals were for.

“Well… I have found our former writing journals instead,” she spoke.

“Considering to read them with me?” Jack asked.

“I do not know…”

“Why not?” Constance asked.

Camila sighed “Fine, I shall be embarrassed with the mediocre quality of my writing, but if you insist...”

“No worries, Camila. I do not read very often, yet if the writing interests me, I would definitely read such a work more often,” Jack said, smiling.

Both the Suffield sisters and Jack took their seats. Camila felt tense while she watched Constance open both journals. Feeling nervous, she crossed her legs under the table.

“ _ A Chronicle of the Martian Canal Wars… _ ” Constance mused, looking into her own journal.

“That was written with both of our efforts. I remember looking at some scientific journals about the Martian Canals from the 1890s for the sake of research,” Camila spoke with a quieter tone.

“It is interesting to see that you and your sister actually resorted to researching in depth for the sake of the story’s realism. If you both enjoy writing often, then publishing a book would be a desirable choice,” Jack said, skimming over the first few pages.

“Thank you for your encouragement, but our writing is only a hobby at this time.”

“In all honesty, ‘Melia excels at writing more than I, she being the more intellectual of us,” Constance said, glancing at her sister.

“No, Connie. Of course you have the capacity to write well. Your dialogue for the Martian princess and her lost love was well-written, very emotional,” Camila said.

Constance blushed. “Do you certainly believe so, Connie?”

“Yes, I do. I despise the thought of lying to my dear sister.”

The two baronesses and their accomplice continued to read the journal, discussing the stories and the whims of their lives. Nary a few pages passed by without some insight given by the sharp-minded Lady Camila Suffield or her sister. Jack sat in silence, often listening to his dear companion speak with her sister. On occasion, Jack would read an awkwardly written line aloud, making the two baronesses laugh. They had all gotten to know each other evermore. They had enjoyed their company very much during the hours before lunchtime.

“... and that scene depicting their carnal relations gave me quite a sensation,” Constance said, finishing her review of yet another story.

“Well, at least the descriptions of orgasmic rapture really penetrated deep into my feelings,” Jack said.

Camila could almost feel her face turning a hue of tomato red at the comment, and she placed her hands over her face to hide her blush. Constance snickered, before a loud laugh escaped her.

“Mister Jack Barton,  _ oh my word! _ ” Camila groaned, her voice muffled by her hands.

“I am a tad bit confused…” Jack said, stroking his chin with a hand.

Camila sighed. “Such a terrible pun.”

“Oh. Pardon my unintended wordplay.”

An awkward silence passed in the room. It was soon broken by the entrance of the housemaid, Miss Alice.

“Constance, Camila… the cake has been prepared,” the housemaid said.

“Splendid. Tell Father and Mother that we will be there.”

Alice nodded. She turned around and went to notify her parents that their daughters would be present along with their friend. The Barton heir was excited at the thought of presenting his gift to his dear companion at last. Both of the young women immediately got off the chairs. Jack followed close behind them to the dining room, only stopping for a moment in the living room to get his gift.

There, their parents all were seated at the table, watching their children enter the room. Constance noticed that the cake had kiwi slices on top of its white, sweet frosting. It was a pleasant surprise… like the gift that Jack had acquired for her.

“Come, and sit. We will join together in a brief blessing,” her mother spoke.

After everyone took their seats, Benedict prayed for the food. He also prayed for the well-being of everyone, especially his daughter. As the father of two young, beautiful daughters, he wished for them to have a safe and happy future. They concluded the prayer not long afterward and felt at ease. At once, Alice was told by Lady Tatiana to place her favorite record into the nearby gramophone: a recording of  _ Minuetto _ by Luigi Boccherini.

As Constance sat next to her mother, she enjoyed the smell of her favorite dish: finely cut potatoes and sliced beef with vegetables in gravy sauce. It was another birthday delight. Oh how her father had been spoiling her!

“Let us enjoy our lunch first, the cake comes last,” Benedict said.

  
Alice, the favored housemaid of the Suffields, took her seat at the table. Both families and Alice began to enjoy their lunch. They had pleasant conversations and told jokes and jests. The room seemed a tad bit brighter, being filled with the joy of two families.

At last, after everyone had finished their meal, Benedict looked at Constance. She knew what was coming next, as Alice took two small candles from the center of the table. The housemaid placed the two candles into the top of the cake. Benedict took out a cigar lighter and lit the two candles. She looked around for a brief moment at her family, her recently befriended Jack, and everyone else. They all were smiling at her.

“Go on, Constance,” Jack said.

At once, the guests and her family all sang  _ Happy Birthday to You _ . Constance felt her heart swell with such an intense happiness and joy that she felt her eyes water.

“Blow out the candles, Connie,” Camila said, her blue eyes shining with happiness for her elder sister.

Constance gave a strong blow on each candle, snuffing out the small flames into wisps of smoke. Her late teenage years, a brief time in her life, had passed. She was now a true, young englishwoman: another reason to be happy.

“Oh, Mother, Father, I-”

“Thank me later, my daughter, but now is the time for your gifts. We received a letter from your friend that he has a gift for you… it will be your first,” Tatiana said, giving a tight embrace to Constance.

“Jack, please, give me the gift! I have been driven mad just wondering what it is!”

“Here you go, I recall how much you liked a certain classical composer,” Jack spoke.

Constance, with gentle movements, took the tied box before setting it down. She undid the knot, allowing the silver ribbon to fall aside. Now, all she had to do was open the box. She lifted the box with one hand, attempting to deduce its weight.

“Oh my, this is a heavier gift,” Constance said, placing the box back down.

At last, with trembling hands, Constance opened the box. Inside was a metallic music box painted in a golden yellow hue. She lifted the miniscule device out, twisting the knob. At once, the familiar tune of Ode to Joy by Beethoven rang out.

“It sounds so beautiful! Jack, I promise you that I will keep this until my last days,” Constance said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Happy birthday, Constance,” Jack said.

At that moment, Jack promised that he would do anything to make Constance happy. He now knew what it meant to live for someone as if she were the core of his heart. He would not let her go with ease.

**A.N: I will be unable to update during the next four or five weeks, as I have an intensive winter class to take. Hopefully, all of you enjoyed reading this large, sweet chapter!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the 1890s to sometime in the 1900s, the scientific ideas of the time included the "discovery" of Martian canals on Mars. The background content in Camila and Constance's story is a nod to that fact.
> 
> Just a few more chapters until the romantic stuff really comes in!

**Author's Note:**

> I read "The Garden Party" by Katherine Mansfield for an English assignment, so I wanted to write my own Edwardian Era story. Feel free to review or comment!


End file.
